


Waking Ryuji

by TremendousNerd



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Somnophilia, Thick Cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremendousNerd/pseuds/TremendousNerd
Summary: Pure smut. After a tiring day in Mementos, Ryuji crashes on Akira's bed. Akira gets creative when waking him.





	Waking Ryuji

Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto and Futaba all sat around Akira's attic bedroom after an evening of exploring Mementos. A powerful monster had dropped so much money after they had successfully confused the creature that the group decided to have a small celebration with some take out, but they were all so exhausted after exiting the metaverse that many of them simply slumped quietly in their chairs after finishing their meal. Akira sat on the couch with Futaba and Morgana while Ann, Yusuke and Makoto sat in chairs around the folding table the group used. Ryuji had crashed on Akira's bed and fallen asleep a while ago.

As soon as Ryuji had laid down on his bed, Akira kept wishing the others would leave so he could join him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company of his friends, it was just that cuddle time with Ryuji was too valuable to waste. The others didn't know that of course, Akira and Ryuji had kept their romance a secret from their friends.

He was sure the group would support them if they knew, sometimes he even thought Ann knew already and was subtly dropping hints that she approved. The secrecy they maintained was mainly for Ryuji's benefit. He didn't know how the blond would react to the inevitable teasing from the others yet, not after he had such a difficult time accepting his feelings for Akira in the beginning.

Makoto let out a sudden yawn and stretched. "I better get going if I want to catch the L-line tonight."

"Oh that's right," Yusuke replied. "You live pretty far from here, you have to transfer three times to get home."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a pain," Makoto complained. "But we're all tired anyway, so it's not like I'll be missing out on much if I leave now."

"True," Futaba agreed. "I was thinking about heading home too. Sojiro should be closing up right about now."

"Time for all of us to head home then?" Ann questioned Akira.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted too. I just wanna lay here on the couch and sleep." He lied. He was tired same as everyone else, but he wasn't sleepy. Probably because of all the caffeine he drinks.

The group made their way to leave, everyone giving a brief goodbye before they set off for home and a much needed nights rest.

"Oh!" Ann exclaimed before she turned to leave. "I almost forgot, do you want us to wake Ryuji and take him with us?"

"Just let him sleep for now," Akira shook his head. "He doesn't live far, and after all he did today in Mementos he deserves the extra rest."

It was true, Ryuji was one of the team's heavy hitters and Akira usually relied on him more than he did the others. Ryuji never complained, he was always eager to fight by Akira's side every chance he got. It had been like this even before the two of them began dating.

"Alright, you two have fun. Don't let him forget when the last train leaves." She smiled and they parted ways. _There she goes again_ , Akira thought.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Morgana questioned once it was just the three of them. The cat was the only one in their group of friends who was aware of their relationship, only finding out because he had caught the two in a very compromising position one night when the boys were supposed to be 'hanging out'. When he first discovered the two were dating, he had done nothing but ridicule Ryuji and tell Akira he could do much better. After seeing how much it hurt Akira every time he said something bad about the boy, Morgana finally softened his rhetoric towards Ryuji. Now there was an uneasy peace between the two of them, for the moment anyway.

"I'd like that," Akira said softly. "Thank you, Morgana."

"Sure thing." The cat made his way over to the opened window before jumping out into the night.

Now that he found himself alone with the sleeping boy, Akira didn't know what to do with Ryuji. The two didn't really have enough time to cuddle now, at least not long enough to be worth waking the other teen up. He would have to be satisfied with something else. He wanted to do something that would surprise and delight the blond. Something that would make him blush.

Akira studied his boyfriend. He wore the same yellow sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts Akira had seen him in several times this summer, his arms rested above his head and his shirt rode up his belly just enough to see his naval. Akira watched the blond's chest rising and falling slowly with each breath as a little bit of drool escaped his mouth, falling onto the pillow which he rested. Ryuji didn't snore very much, he had been surprised by that the first time the two of them had ever slept in the same room.

Akira walked over to the bed and quietly sat on the edge, trying not to disturb the resting teen. For a while he just stared at the sleeping boy's face, his masculine features, the way his lips were slightly parted as he calmly breathed in and out. If you asked a random stranger on the street who they thought the most handsome man in the world was they would likely say some actor or model, but Akira would say Ryuji in a heartbeat. _He was_ _like_ _a sleeping beauty_ , Akira thought. An idea struck him.

He gently cupped a hand against Ryuji's face, carefully caressing the blond's cheek and leaning in. As he drifted closer he could smell Ryuji, a hint of sweat from their activities in the Metaverse and the spray deodorant he always wore. Akira had come to love his scent. When their faces were inches apart, he connected their mouths together in a gentle kiss. Ryuji's lips always seemed to be chapped slightly making every kiss with the boy feel rough, but this was tender and sweet, unlike their usual passion filled makout sessions. Ryuji breathed out a sigh against Akira's lips and smiled, but didn't kiss back. The boy hadn't woken up.

Akira backed away, feeling a little disappointed he didn't get his sleeping beauty moment. But he was undeterred, he would surprise Ryuji some other way. His eyes began to trail the rest of the blond's body, stopping at his partially exposed midriff. A devious smile crept on Akira's face and he crawled on the bed, positioning himself between Ryuji's spread legs. He ran a hand carefully up the blond's shirt, feeling Ryuji's taut stomach muscles. The boys six pack had always been a turn on for Akira, he fondly recalled their first few sexual encounters, before they had experimented with penetration, when he loved to get off by rubbing his cock against Ryuj's hard abs.

Akira buried his face into the crotch of his lovers pants, planting a kiss against the hard lump there. Ryuji was already partially aroused. Akira chuckled inwardly, he shouldn't be surprised. In the months they had been dating he had seen Ryuji's cock more times than he could count, but he was sure he would be able to count the number of times he had seen it fully soft on one hand. He slowly undid the blond's belt, unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper down to reveal Ryuji's brightly colored underwear. He could smell Ryuji's arousal through his boxers as he took the cloth covered head in his mouth. Akira teased his boyfriends cock through the fabric, causing the blond to harden fully. After he was satisfied with the large wet spot his saliva had produced on Ryuji's underwear, he pulled the waistband down and reached inside, freeing Ryuji's member from its prison.

Ryuji's hard cock head was still covered about halfway with his foreskin, it was the same length as Akira's but considerably thicker. The first few times he had been fucked by Ryuji were pretty painful, but as the two of them gained experience and became more familiar with each others bodies each encounter had become far less painful and much more pleasurable.

Akira lifted his head and stuck his tongue out, giving Ryuji's cock a lick from the base to the tip before closing his mouth around the head. He slipped his tongue around the foreskin and swirled it around the thick head.

Ryuji began to moan in his sleep while Akira had his way with his cock. He pulled his head away from the blond's cock and carefully took the hand he had been using to caress Ryuji's body and grabbed the shaft, slowly stroking it down and watching as the foreskin retracted from the head. He dived back down on Ryuji's cock again, taking the fully exposed head deep in his mouth. Due to Ryuji's thickness he couldn't really deepthroat the boy, but he had gotten pretty good at pleasuring the tip.

"Akira," Ryuji moaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes with his hand to see the raven's head bobbing up and down over on cock. "You pervert."

"Good morning" Akira said, pulling his mouth off of Ryuji's cock with a plop.

"I can't even nap without you slobberin' all over my dick." Ryuji chuckled.

Akira smirked and sat up, gripping the waist of Ryuji's pants and underwear, pulling them down past his ankles so the blond could kick them to the floor. Now that he had awoken Ryuji, there was no need to worry about being gentle anymore.

He spread the blond's legs slightly and bent down again, his target this time being Ryuji's balls. He gave each of them a careful lick before he began sucking at the warm skin, gently taking one of them into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. Ryuji moaned heavily at the attention.

"Fuck, Akira..."

Akira released him and stared into Ryuji's brown eyes a moment before gave a soft kiss to the skin there and returning to his attention to the blond's hard cock. His mouth covered the head once again, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he began to bob up and down the shaft.

Ryuji began to turn a bight shade of pink before he sat up and pushed Akira away from his cock.

"I don't wanna cum just yet." He grinned. "C'mere, let me suck yours."

Akira nodded and began removing his pants, kicking them to the floor as Ryuji did his own earlier. His hard cock stood straight up like a nail, he had been so turned on from sucking Ryuji off but until now had left his own cock neglected. He crawled back up the bed on his knees until he reached where Ryuji still sat, once he could reach it the blond grabbed Akira's hips with his hands and bent down to take in his hard shaft.

Akira moaned at the warmth of Ryuji's mouth around the head of his cock, the blond giving special attention to the head with his tongue. Ryuji had less experience sucking cock than Akira, but he did so earnestly and always aimed to pleasure Akira as much as possible. The blond took his cock as deep in his mouth as he could, but gagged a little and had to back away.

Ryuji looked up into Akira's eyes, his face flushed from his actions.

"I want you to fuck me." Akira whispered and tugged at Ryuji's shirt, slipping it off and leaving the blond completely naked.

Ryuji pulled Akira until he sat in his lap, his hard cock pointing up between the raven's ass cheeks while Akira's was trapped between the skin of Ryuji's stomach and his own shirt. He gave Akira a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining as they moaned into each other.

Ryuji broke their kiss, groping at Akira's ass cheek with one hand as he bought the other up to his mouth, sucking two fingers into his mouth to moisten them. After he was satisfied with the coating of saliva around his fingers, Ryuji lowered his hand other to the raven's butt as well, gently caressing his boyfriend's hole before sliding the two fingers inside.

Akira moaned at the sudden intrusion. When they first started having sex this would have been uncomfortable, but he that was used it now he welcomed the feeling of Ryuji inside him, stretching him wide so the blond could claim him yet again.

Ryuji studied Akira's face as he twisted his fingers inside his ass. There were no signs of discomfort to be seen, Akira's face softened with the pleasure the intrusion brought as Ryuji's fingers pressed against his prostate. Akira began eagerly pressing back against Ryuji's fingers, his cock rubbing between their bodies with every gyration of his hips.

"Take your shirt off," Ryuji said. "Wanna feel your skin against mine."

Akira leaned back slightly, moaning as he unintentionally caused Ryuji's fingers to go deeper within him, and he pulled his last piece of clothing off, tossing it aside. His glasses came off with it and fell on the floor by the bed, but neither of them cared at the moment.

Ryuji removed his fingers and pushed Akira flat against the bed, he reached between the mattress, finding their bottle of lube. They had done this so many times already that it was nearly empty. Akira would have to pick up another bottle in Shinjuku next time he visited the adult district.

Ryuji applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before returning to Akira, who laid there with his legs in the air ready for him. He applied some lube to Akira's hole, pressing it inside with his fingers. The two of them learned the hard way that, despite how the pornos portrayed it, lube was an absolute necessity when it came to anal penetration.

The blond placed Akira's legs on his shoulders and lined his thick cock up with the slick hole, teasing the opening by rubbing the tip of his shaft up and down the opening. Akira moaned at the feeling, eager to be filled.

"You ready?" Ryuji asked.

Akira nodded enthusiastically.

Ryuji pressed slowly and watched as Akira's hole gave in and swallowed the head of his dick, pushing his foreskin back as he pressed further in. Akira panted, Ryuji's dick was thicker than the fingers he had used to prepare him. He may not be new to this anymore but the sensation of being filled by Ryuji would always come with the pain of the initial stretch before it inevitably switched to the bliss he had come to crave.

Slowly the blond pressed further in until eventually he reached the hilt. Akira whimpered and a tear leaked from his eye as he felt the familiar tickle of Ryuji's pubic hair against him, his balls resting against his ass.

"I love all them noises you make when my cock is buried inside you." Ryuji moaned and bent down, giving the raven a kiss and a moments rest to accommodate his cock.

Akira's hole quivered around Ryuji, he felt so full. It didn't take long for him to adjust anymore, not after all the times they had done this. It was only a few moments before he wanted the blond to move.

"Fuck me Ryuji." Akira said, his voice raspy.

Ryuji leaned on his palms, almost in push up position, and slowly pulled back from Akira's tight heat. He watched as the base of his cock emerged from the raven's hole and let out a moan, his cock hardening even further at the new stimulation if that were even possible.

He slowly pistoned in and out of Akira, pulling back until half his cock had exited the hole and pushing forward to the hilt, grinding his pelvis into the raven's ass with every deep thrust. Ryuji knew the slow teasing rhythm would drive Akira insane, providing enough stimulation to be pleasurable but not enough to fuck the cum out of him like he really wanted.

"Fuck me like you mean it Ryuji!" Akira demanded as he reached back and grabbed a handful of Ryuji's toned ass cheeks, trying to pull the blond into him even harder.

Ryuji grinned and pulled back so that only his cock head remained inside Akira before slamming in all the way. The rough motion was met with a sob from Akira as his prostate was assaulted by the force of it.

"Look at you, takin' my cock like a pro." Ryuji said cockily as he continued the harsh pace.

"S-shut up." Akira moaned in pleasure.

Ryuji sat up, letting one of Akira's legs fall to the side and gripping the other tightly as he fucked roughly into the boy beneath him, his balls making a slapping sound each time they connected with Akira's ass.

Akira's leaking cock bounced with each thrust, covering the teen's stomach with sticky precum. Ryuji wrapped his hand around the neglected cock, giving it some much needed attention. He watched as Akira's foreskin traveled up and down with each stroke and a constant stream of precum oozed from the tip.

"I-I'm not gonna last much longer." Akira panted.

"Do it, cum for me." Ryuji said as he began stroking Akira cock furiously, angling his hips to provide as much stimulation to the other boy's pleasure spot as he could. "I got you."

"I'm cumming!" Akira yelped as the muscles in his ass tightened in a vice like grip around Ryuji.

Moans escaped Akira's parted lips as each spurt of his hard cock covered his chest, abdomen and Ryuji's hand. Ryuji milked his cock as he slowly fucked his boyfriend, massaging his prostate through his orgasm. As the raven's pleasure subsided, Ryuji bent down and gave Akira a tender kiss.

"You're so fuckin' hot when you cum." Ryuji panted against his lips.

Akira smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around the blond's neck and lower back, pulling him close and sticking the two of them together with his cum.

"Fuck me, Ryuji. Don't stop until you cum inside me." He whispered in his ear.

The blond nodded and buried his nose in Akira's neck, breathing in the scent of his lover. His cock was buried nearly to the hilt, unable to pull back very far due to the grip the other boy had on him, but Ryuji's thrusts picked up a fast pace.

He continued fucking into Akira, his thick cock pounding into the raven's spent body as he chased his own orgasm. It didn't take long before Ryuji began to lose his rhythm, he thrust a few more times and emptied his load into Akira.

Akira ran his hand through Ryuji's hair as the blond grunted in his ear, he could feel the thick cock twitching as each spurt delivered Ryuji's hot cum deep inside his body. He flexed his hole, milking the blond's pulsating cock and providing an extra bit of pleasure for his boyfriend. Akira felt a strong sense of satisfaction as Ryuji filled him to the brim.

They lay together breathing heavily for a while, Ryuji's cock slowly softening inside of Akira. The raven kept a tight hold on Ryuji, keeping the boy close as they recovered.

"You ever gonna let go dude?" Ryuji finally asked.

"Don't want to. This is comfortable." Akira replied with his eyes shut tight.

Ryuji laughed and gave him a kiss. "Yeah, but if we slept like this we'd both be pretty sore in the morning."

Akira grunted at him, but unwrapped himself from the blond without further complaint. Ryuji leaned in and gave him one final kiss before backing away, his now soft cock finally easing out of Akira's freshly fucked ass. The dark haired boy moaned at the loss.

"Be right back." Ryuji said and slipped out of bed. He bent over and carefully picked up Akira's lost glasses, placing them on the table on the way out of the room before he disappeared down the stairs, still naked. Akira briefly wondered what would happen if someone decided to peak inside Leblanc's windows and saw a naked teenage boy roaming around. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

Ryuji returned a moment later, a damp towel in hand. He had already used it to clean Akira's sticky cum off his own body and was now using it to wipe down Akira himself.

"That better?" Ryuji questioned and threw the towel to the floor. They would pick it up later.

"It would be better if you were back in bed with me." Akira said patting the empty space beside him.

Ryuji hopped on the bed, laying flat on his back in a position similar to the one he had slept in earlier. He motioned for Akira to move closer and pulled a thin blanket over top of them.

"I think you missed the train." Akira sighed as he buried his face in the blond's neck.

Ryuji chucked and wrapped an arm around Akira. "Don't matter. I already told my mom I'd be staying over at a friend's house tonight."

"So you planed for this." Akira smiled happily, planting a small kiss to the other boy's neck.

"Somethin' like that." Ryuji grinned.

"Good," Akira said. "I didn't want to sleep alone tonight anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about titling this work "Sleeping Beauty" just because Akira's inner monologue, but I didn't like it as a title so I went with this. TBH, I'm not happy with either of them.


End file.
